mis
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kemana Kazuya harus mencarinya? #TanuQBirthdayProject


**Ace of Diamond : Terajima Yuuji**

 **Yang minjem karakter : Panda Dayo**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya /ZRH**

 **Dengan prompt;**

 _ **Seolah langit berkata, 'kau baik-baik saja' itu semua pilihanmu.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jarum arloji melirik pada angka satu, menandakan waktu. Langkah tak beraturan menyatu dalam rinai hujan kala itu. Payung menghiasi jalan, memenuhi spasi. Kecipak air terdengar sering, pun kesibukan orang pada diri masing-masing. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah bisa menerobos hujan di saat jam pulang kerja seperti ini, rasanya lebih lama sampai di rumah.

Di telepon umum terlihat satu atau dua orang antri di luar, ada pula yang mengambil sesuatu dari _vending machine_ sebagai bekal untuk pulang, dan juga ada yang berjalan beriringan saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain. Seorang penjual balon pun tak luput dari ekosistem kota, walaupun eksistensinya kadang dianggap tak nyata. Ia berteduh di salah satu halte dekat taman bermain tempatnya bekerja. Namanya Miyuki Kazuya, dua puluh tahun. Untung saja hari ini balon-balon gasnya terjual semua, jadi ia hanya membawa sisa gas di tabung nitrogen jika pulang nanti.

Berjualan balon di jaman ini memang bukan sebuah pekerjaan pasti, tapi lapangan pekerjaan pun sulit didapat sehingga tak menyisakan opsi selain berusaha semampu yang ia bisa. Melihat anak-anak tersenyum menerima balonnya sudah cukup membuat hari dan hatinya berwarna.

Salah satu pelanggan setianya adalah seorang bocah cilik bernama Sawamura Eijun. Kazuya tak tahu dimana rumahnya, atau seperti apa kedua orang tuanya, karena bocah itu selalu datang sendiri menghampirinya, membeli balon gas sambil tertawa-tawa, mengatakan ingin terbang menggunakan balon-balon itu seperti di film animasi yang ia tonton di televisi. Ia sedikit bandel ―ralat, sangat bandel. Ketika Kazuya memintanya segera pulang, ia malah menemani Kazuya berjualan hingga dagangannya habis laris manis hingga sore hari di akhir pekan. Mungkin, ini merupakan salah satu berkah juga karena Eijun adalah anak yang supel, mudah menggaet hati orang-orang (terutama anak-anak) agar membeli balon Kazuya.

Kazuya tak pernah memberinya upah pasti, tapi biasanya ia akan membelikan sebuah lollipop besar untuk bocah itu sebagai imbalan. Eijun toh senang-senang saja, menggigiti permen itu sampai habis, katanya kalau dijilat atau diemut tidak enak. Kazuya tertawa saja mendengarnya, cara menikmati tiap individu memang berbeda dan ia tak bisa memaksanya.

Bocah itu sangat berisik, cocok menemani hari-hari Kazuya yang kurang bumbu dan sepi. Ia akan bercerita apapun mengenai para pelanggan, paling sering sih komentar soal wajah. Ada yang parasnya galak, madesu, atau malu-malu, pokoknya campur aduk.

Terkadang, bocah itu juga sedikit manja, meminta digendong oleh Kazuya. Yang lebih tua tak menolak dan dengan senang hati mengangkat tubuh kecilnya. Ya, tapi ini hanya kadang-kadang saja, di saat kakinya sudah merasa lelah.

Tapi, bodohnya Kazuya yang tak pernah menanyakan apapun soal keluarganya, hingga suatu hari ada beberapa orang berjas putih mencarinya di taman bermain. Eijun yang biasanya cerewet mendadak diam, bersembunyi di balik kaki kering Kazuya. Kazuya hanya menatapnya aneh, hingga mereka membawa bocah itu. Salah satu dari mereka berbicara dengan Kazuya, menjelaskan kondisi Sawamura Eijun yang sebenarnya. Eijun sering kabur dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan dokter, padahal itu sangat berbahaya sekali, karena dia sedang dalam masa rawat jalan akibat penyakitnya ―Kazuya bahkan baru tahu apa itu ataksia.

"Miyuki, tolong aku!" Eijun mencoba meronta dari mereka yang berhasil menangkapnya. Kazuya tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Salah seorang dari mereka memberi kartu namanya, mempersilahkan jika Kazuya ingin menjenguk bocah itu di rumah sakit.

 _ **(Tapi ia tak pernah melakukannya)**_

Hujan perlahan mereda. Kazuya memilih untuk segera pergi. Beranjak, ia menenteng tabung yang masih tersisa sedikit nitrogennya. Ia berjalan, melewati rintik-rintik hujan. Setengah tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, Kazuya tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari Eijun ―ia takut, takut bila ia muncul, Eijun akan lebih keras kepala lagi.

Hari ini Kazuya baru memantapkan hatinya untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit dimana Eijun berada berdasar kartu nama itu. Mungkin sekedar menengok sebentar tidak apa-apa, asal Eijun tidak melihatnya. Bagaimanapun, ia merindukannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kazuya bertanya di bagian administrasi. Petugas yang berjaga memberitahukan tak pernah ada pasien yang bernama Sawamura Eijun dalam riwayatnya. Kazuya tentu saja bingung, ia lalu menunjukkan kartu nama yang ia terima. Petugas itu bilang, bahwa kartu nama itu palsu.

Kazuya linglung.

Lalu, siapa yang membawa Eijun saat itu?

 _"Miyuki, tolong aku...!"_

Suara itu menggema di kepalanya, Kazuya mengingatnya dengan jelas. Segera ia berbalik arah, membuang tabungnya, dan berlari menuju kantor polisi terdekat. Usahanya tak sia-sia, pihak kepolisian juga tengah mencari seorang anak bernama Sawamura Eijun yang menghilang sekitar setengah tahun lalu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada, dan kakeknya sudah lelah mencari atau bertanya pada orang-orang, hingga memeriksa taman bermain yang katanya kerap dikunjungi Eijun. Keterangan Kazuya tentu sangat membantu bagi polisi.

Miyuki tak dapat menahan rasa bersalahnya, merapal kedua tangannya erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Seharusnya ia percaya pada Eijun.

Selepas dari sana, Kazuya mendapati langit tak lagi mendung. Hari berganti cerah walau menyisakan aroma _petrichor_ yang memabukkan. Ia menengadah, menatap luasnya langit.

Pilihan ada di tangannya sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** : maafkeun yang punya prompt uhuhu :'( aq bingung mau ngetik apa mau uts stressssss maaf juga kelewat pendek yang penting kelar /ASEM

Terimakasih sudah membaca

siluman panda


End file.
